


Missing You

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Twincest, Watching, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill awakes in the middle of the night, missing Tom, and with a raging desire that just can't be sated, no matter  how many times he touches himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Bill's sexy voice for two hours straight has amazing effects. I'm serious - this is shameless. Just shameless

The dream was hot and heavy, so visceral. Even in the haziness of sleep, he could feel the intense heat drawing his lower regions tight. He could feel himself pressed against the sheets on his face and he was begging, panting, pleading. Behind him, he could sense the firm, muscular body, the thick, throbbing shaft of his twin rubbing up between his ass cheeks. Tom was speaking to him, whispering dirty, naughty things in his ear as he rocked against him. He wasn't in him yet, but it was so close, so, so close. It was so much, too much..

He jerked awake, breathing heavily against the pillow. His body felt weighted down but when he shifted, trying to move, he could feel himself chafe against the sheets, half hard already under his boxers.

With a moan, Bill rolled himself onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. The dream had been so real, setting within him a burning desire. Bill bit at his lower lip, considering getting up and sneaking across the hall at this very moment. It was then that he remembered that Tom had gone off to a party and wouldn't be back until the early morning, most likely. Bill, opting to stay home, had left himself alone with his own growing arousal.

Bill shifted a hand down underneath the sheets, intending to push back the needy throbbing of his cock. He gasped loudly, however, when his palm grazed over the sensitive flesh, held back only by the thin material of his boxers. The slightest touch made him go almost painfully hard and he gripped himself, gritting his teeth. This wasn't going to go away until he fixed it.

Shaking with desire, Bill tossed the sheets back, yanking his boxers down his legs and splaying himself out across the bed. He lowered his hand to his aching member, circling it with firm fingers. He took up a fistful of sheets with the other hand, his body already screaming out for the pleasure. He began to rub steadily at first, drawing his hand up and down to foster the desire growing there. All too soon, however, it wasn't enough and he worked his wrist faster. His arm almost immediately began to burn, but he ignored it, focusing on the throbbing, aching sensation in his cock.

“Nnng... oh, yes...” He panted, his hips rocking up against his hand. With his eyes closed, he sank back into his dream, remembering the intense need from those subconscious moments. _Tom, Tom, Tom..._ It was a steady thrum along with his heartbeat and he jacked himself harder as he imagined his twin hovering over him. He imagined Tom's stronger, calloused hand taking over his masturbation, pleasuring him with quick, deft strokes, those magical fingertips drawing him closer and closer to orgasm. 

“Come now, Bibi,” Bill could heart Tom's low, husky voice in his mind, could almost feel those deep, brown eyes searing into him. Bill's breath caught up in his throat with a whine and he arched from the bed, rubbing himself so hard and fast that it burned. His insides were beginning to twist with the onset of the orgasm and he felt like he could barely breath. He hitched in a few desperate breaths that couldn't quite reach his lungs and scrabbled with the sheets as the climax surged forward. He squeezed his eyes shut harder, imagining Tom now leaning forward, his full, luscious mouth enveloping the red, swollen head of Bill's cock. He would suck and suck with delicious pressure until Bill exploded across his tongue...

Bill arched from the bed, his mouth stretching open in a silent, almost agonized cry. His hips twisted to the side, jerking over and over as he came. His toes curled in the sheets, his head pressed back against the pillow. Everything in between shuddered and contracted spastically, ravaging him. Cum spattered his stomach and chest, the orgasm leaving him panting, sweating and wet.

Bill sank to the bed, whimpering and breathing heavily. His heart was thundering in his ears and he felt delightfully weak all over. It had probably been the best masturbation session he had, had in a while, considering that he and Tom were practically connected at the hip. Getting alone time was hard to come by, and mostly needless.

Bill sat up shakily to reach for a Kleenex. He wiped away the evidence of his midnight indulgence with quivering fingers and sank back to the sheets. Although such a wild orgasm should have made him tired, Bill found himself wide awake.

His body still felt sensitive as he pulled the sheets back over his naked form. He had tossed his boxers over the bed somewhere and he couldn't find the strength to get up and find them.

He gave another moan aloud and tossed his arm over his eyes. The sheets were rubbing against his bare skin and the insistent desire was already nudging at his insides again. Bill squirmed on the bed, biting at his lower lip. Overcome, he plunged his hand back down beneath the sheets, drawing his knees up now and spreading them wide as he laid a quivering hand on his hardening member. He pressed his arm over his eyes, his heart still racing from the first orgasm as he nursed a second. He stroked himself, urging the the already spent flesh to harden once more. His cock eagerly rose to his teasing fingertips, but Bill drew his hand back, taking a second to breath and let the desire fully develop inside him. He pressed his hand, hot from friction, against his stomach, his acrylics biting into tender flesh. He pursed his lips against a moan, his toes curling around the sheets as he made himself wait.

He drew his hand up his stomach, skimming over ribs until he reached his pierced nipple. Biting his lower lip again, he pinched at the flesh with his thumb and forefinger, causing it to rise to an aching point. He dragged the ring back and forth, giving it a few firm tugs. His back arched from the bed, a strangled moan rising from his lips.

“Shit...” He panted, sweating and overwrought. He pushed his hand back down beneath the sheets, his hand surrounding his throbbing cock. The flesh was red and hard now, resting hungrily against his stomach. He squeezed it in a firm grip, trying to set a steady pace. With erratic breathing and quivering hands, it was difficult. He couldn't even think to form a thread of a fantasy. “Fuck...” He whined, pushing his hips up off the bed as he began to drag his hand up and down once more in jerky, unstable movements. He kept his arm firmly over his eyes, concentrating on the dark abyss behind his eyes to focus solely on the pleasure multiplying inside him.

The pleasure came more slowly than before, but each second was so intense and torturous that Bill almost wanted to stop. He paused several times, to draw in a breath he couldn't get when he was touching himself. He sucked in air, sending oxygen flooding to starved muscles. The intake of breath caused the blood to rush even more freely to his hardened cock and he attacked himself again, rubbing with a firm determined grip, forcing the orgasm to bend to his will.

He let out a moan, almost in a growl as the climax moved slowly closer.

“Fuck, come on!” He almost shouted, lowering his arm from his eyes to slam his fist down on the mattress. He huffed up at the ceiling, worked up and so fucking needy that he couldn't take another moment of torture. He was sweating like crazy, his arm hurt, and his dick was burning from the friction and he just wanted to fucking climax.

Bill shot up off the bed, shaking as he went to the bedside table where he and Tom kept the lube. He tore the drawer open, pulling out the little bottle. He was already opening it as he went back to the bed. He poured a generous amount onto his palm and gripped his cock once more. The lube was like a balm to his skin and he let out a sigh that turned into a moan of pleasure as his hand slid slickly up and down his length. He spread his legs wide with his knees bent as he reached his other hand down to fondle his testicles. They were full and taut and he massaged his palm over them, whining as the pleasure ratcheted higher. He was whimpering and moaning indiscernibly now, his hips rocking up against his hand desperately. He dragged his thumb up over the tip, digging his thumb underneath foreskin to find the leaking slit. Pre-cum was welling there and Bill could hardly bear to touch himself there. He brought his fingers around his shaft, jacking himself quickly on the ease of the lube.

He arched up sharply off the sheets, his ass lifting completely away from the sheets as he dug his heels into the mattress. He came hard, the pleasure tearing through him so strongly that he couldn't breath or make a sound. His groin tightened almost painfully, a spike of pleasure tearing through his lower regions and up into his stomach. He thrashed in silence, his hips twisting and bucking with each new wave of pleasure. Cum fountained from the head of his cock, spilling pearly white wetness over his stomach. The hot, wet arousal spattered his chest as well and he thought he felt flecks on his neck as the orgasm wrung itself from his body. The last of it dribbled down over his knuckles and he released his spent cock as he sank to the sheets in a weak, sensitive, debauched mess. His hair was flung out around him and sticking to his forehead and neck and his limbs were twisted and splayed across the bed. He whined and made an effort to move before falling back to the sheets.

“God.. damn...” He whispered to himself. He looked down at his body, gingerly dabbing a finger in the abundance of cum pooled on his stomach. He sat up slowly, grabbing the Kleenex once more. As he began to clean it up, he realized that everything was a mess, not just his stomach. He had sweat, cum, and lube everywhere.

He considered dragging himself to the shower, but he could hardly stand at the moment, much less go through the motions of showering. He laid back down against the sheets, staring up at the ceiling. His body was still singing from the orgasm, his mind still sharply awake.

His phone vibrating on the table beside him called his attention and Bill frowned. He reached over with a long arm and grabbed the jangling device. He squinted against the bright LED screen in the darkness, and a smile twitched on his lips when he found it was Tom.

_Hey r u awake, baby?_

Bill bit back a smile and quickly texted back, _Ja, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep w/o u here._

 _:) So what have you been doing w/o me?_ Tom asked.

Bill squirmed on the mattress, biting his lower lip. He and Tom talked about jacking off plenty, but Tom had started the conversation innocently and had little idea of what exactly Bill had been doing in his absence. Bill felt a bit embarrassed to admit that he had been wanking like a horny teenage boy when he had a perfectly capable lover who would be home soon.

 _Well.. I couldn't sleep._ Bill began, before erasing it and stating it plainly, _Jacking off._

There was silence from Tom for a few moments and Bill chewed on an acrylic, considering texting Tom and telling him that he was joking.

A moment later, however, Tom replied, _Tell me how you touched yourself._

Bill's mouth hung open in shock. He couldn't believe that Tom would demand such a thing when he was in public. He struggled for a moment before, he replied weakly, _With my hand._

 _Describe it._ Tom's response was quick, leaving no room for argument.

Bill whined, shrinking down against the sheets despite the fact that Tom couldn't see him. His thumbs hovered over the keypad as he tried to find the right words. Suddenly, his phone started vibrating over and over and Bill could see that Tom was calling him.

“Shit!” Bill cried out, before he vacillated over whether to take the call or not. At last, he hit the talk button and lifted it to his ear.

“Better yet,” Tom said without prelude, his voice low, “Touch yourself now.”

“Tom,” Bill began to whine. “I already did twice.”

“Come on, Bill,” Tom said, and Bill could almost see his twin smirking, eyes sparkling, “I know you can get it up plenty of times.”

Bill breathed hard, considering his options. He didn't have many, short of pissing Tom off. “Okay,” He whispered at last.

“Not your dick.” Tom said as Bill's hand neared his slowly hardening member.

“What?” Bill cried.

“Finger yourself.” Tom ordered.

“Shit...” Bill panted, his stomach almost aching now with sudden, fierce arousal. He reached for the lube, holding the phone between his shoulder and head as he managed to get the cap open. He got it on his fingers and twisted on his side. He brought his fingers down between his ass cheeks, probing quickly at his taut hole. “Tom...” He whined into the phone.

“Are you doing it?” Tom asked.

“Yes, fuck, yes, Tom...” Bill groaned, pushing a finger into his tight body. His muscles spasmed around the digit and he keened into the mattress, almost losing his grip on the phone.

“How many fingers?” Tom asked, his voice husky.

“J-just one.” Bill managed, panting heavily into the speaker.

“Put in another one.” Tom demanded.

“Tom,” Bill whined even as he brought one leg up higher to open himself to a second finger. The two of them went in, stinging his flesh despite the lube. “Tom, Tom,” Bill whimpered, “Please, its too tight...”

“Then open up.” Tom whispered, his voice so low and arousing in his ear that Bill wanted to cry.

“Fuck, fuck..” Bill panted, pushing the two in and out. He groaned when his fingertips brushed his prostate.

“Don't touch it.” Tom commanded.

“But, Tom...” Bill began.

“Put in another finger.” Tom demanded before he could finish his plea.

“Tom...” Bill complained in a whimper, “I can't, please, I can't...”,

“Yes, you can.” Tom said in a calming tone. “Three fingers, Bill. Do it.”

Bill swallowed past saliva that had pooled in his mouth and pumped the two in a few more times before he pressed his eyes shut and forced a third into his straining hole. He panted, arching against the bed. His body squeezed so tight that he almost couldn't fit all of them in. He lapsed against the sheets, trying to relax and take them.

“Are you open yet?” Tom questioned, making Bill's stomach flip over.

“Its tight, but..” Bill panted, “I could take your cock.”

“That's not what I asked.” Tom's voice was strained and Bill knew he wanted to be in the room at that very moment, driving into him.

“Come on, Tomi,” Bill whispered, thrusting his fingers into himself, “Come home and fuck me.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Bill stroked his fingers up into himself, finding his prostate. He let the moans spill off his lips and into the speak, showing Tom the full extent of his pleasure, “Please, Tom,” Bill panted, “It aches, I need it so bad.”

“Touch yourself.” Tom ordered suddenly.

“Oh, yes,” Bill panted, quickly pulling his fingers out and flipping onto his back. He seized his cock, immediately jumping into a hot, fast rhythm. “Oh, yes, Tom, its gonna be fast... so fast...”

“Good, touch it. Stroke it.” Tom panted from the other side of the line and Bill groaned.

“Yes, I'm gonna come for you Tomi.” He breathed.

“Fuck, Bill..” Tom whispered and Bill arched into the touch of his hand as the pleasure galloped towards him, much quicker than the last time. In fact, it swelled so quickly that Bill barely had any time at all to touch himself in all the special places he liked before it came crashing down upon him. He bucked up off the bed, a near scream leaving his lips as his body broke for the third time that night. He pressed the phone right up against his mouth, breathing, panting, moaning and cursing, allowing Tom to hear it all. Hot cum rushed over his hand, staining his stomach once more.

At last, the pleasure descended and he panted, “Was that good, Tomi?”  
The line was silent and Bill pried his eyes open, wondering why Tom wasn't blasting his ear out with praises.

He gasped, his heart jerking in his chest when he saw Tom standing in the doorway, still holding the phone.

“Shit, Tom!” Bill said, scrambling up on the bed, dropping the phone, and grabbing the sheets up around his waist.

Tom stalked towards him, his eyes dark. “Yeah, it was good.”

Bill swallowed hard, sinking back down against the bed. “Tom, please...”

“Don't say a word about coming three times already.” Tom said, darkly as he reached the bed. He stripped off his shirt, baring the expanse of lean muscle and honey tanned skin. Bill's wide eyes took in the sight, and he whimpered as Tom dropped his pants too. He slipped out of his boxers next, giving Bill a full view of hard, erected cock. He grabbed the sheets from Bill's grasp and, yanked them away, leaving Bill naked and shivering on the bed.

“Come here.” He ordered, his voice low.

“Shit.” Bill whispered as Tom got onto the bed, his eyes dark and animalistic.

“On your stomach.” Tom said, grabbing Bill's arm and pushing him into position. Bill went, lying himself out with spread legs as Tom settled down between his thighs.

Tom picked up the lube from the bed, “Naughty boy likes it all wet and messy.” He said in a low tone, causing Bill to whimper. He heard the cap opening next and Tom lubing himself. He knew he was going to get it hard and fast, and there was a possibility of him not having enough recovery time to climax again in such a short amount of time, but still, his body quavered with anticipation. The part of him that had been missing Tom all night eagerly awaited the entrance of his thick, throbbing member.

Tom grabbed Bill's hips and lifting his ass up for a good, hard pounding, “I think you've sufficiently prepped yourself.” He said in a low tone, pressing the head of his cock up against Bill's entrance.

“Fuck, Tom,” Bill whined, pressing his face into the mattress. His heart slammed up against his ribs, his chest heaving with quavering breaths as Tom rubbed his lube slick cock up and down his cleft, before the full, throbbing tip pressed against his trembling, little hole. Tom shoved forward suddenly, breaching him in one quick motion.

“God!” Bill cried out, his fingers immediately tearing at the sheets as Tom slammed into him. It ached and stung like a bitch, but if felt so damn good, because Tom went straight to his prostate. He drove right into the wanting nub of flesh and Bill thrashed. His body was already sensitive and overworked and he could hardly handle the way Tom was going at him.

Tom pushed him down on the sheets, leaning over him and working his hips hard and quick against Bill's ass. Bill moaned into the sheets hardly able to return the thrusts. He felt weak and used and each brush of Tom's cock against his prostate was like electricity to his body.

The bed began to squeak, rocking towards the wall as Tom drove into him like an animal. “So fucking hot.” Tom ground out, seating his hips hard against Bill's ass.

“Oh...” Bill moaned, his hips lifting weakly as Tom hammered his pleasure spot over and over.

“So tight.. and hot.” Tom went on, moaning in pleasure. Bill whimpered in response, his stomach clenching with Tom's words.

Tom lowered his head, fucking into Bill with a single-minded concentration. He pushed himself straight to the edge, crying out with abandon as he exploded into Bill, right up against his prostate. Bill moaned as hot cum burned into the sensitive flesh. Tom writhed and thrust against him for only a few more seconds before he fell to the bed, breathing hard. Bill was shaking as he lifted himself off his face. He pushed Tom down on the bed, straddling his waist and bracing himself with one hand as he grabbed his cock with the other.

“You wanna see how I touch myself?” He asked, thrusting his cock into his hand only a few inches away from Tom's face.

“Oh, yeah,” Tom's eyes were sparking, his cheeks still rosy with color from the orgasm.

Bill moaned, rocking his hips hard into the tight embrace of his fist. With Tom's cum still leaking out of him, he worked himself to orgasm for the fourth time that night, his overwrought body rising up weakly to take the tormenting pleasure.

“Yeah, baby, come right here.” Tom said, reaching up and covering Bill's hand with his own. Their fingers interlaced and Bill moaned louder as their fingers doubled the pleasuring sensations. He opened hazy eyes as he came once more, his hips arching forward to spill his load across Tom's mouth and chin, spattering his cheeks. It slid down his neck, painting him the prettiest white that Bill had ever seen.

He fell off to the side, sure that this time he was really done.

They lay side by side, breathing hard and silent. “That was..” Tom murmured. “What the fuck was that?”

Bill chuckled, looking over at Tom with a shy smile, “I missed you.”

Tom was smiling too as he grabbed the Kleenex box and began to polish the cum from his face. When he tossed the used Kleenex aside, he turned to Bill who snuggled into his arms.

“I'm here now.” He whispered.

“Good.” Bill said, nuzzling his chest. “I'm sleepy now.”

“I guess I'll have to wait til morning to return that favor then.” Tom said. Bill was so tired that he was already drifting into sleep, and didn't really realize exactly what Tom had said. He just hummed and affirmative and sank down against Tom's chest. He wouldn't realize what he had agreed to until the next morning. By then, it would be far too late...


End file.
